Snogard dna Erised
by HeathenVampires
Summary: X-over/AU. When the War invades her homeland, Heather Osvald ends up at Hogwarts. Orphaned and alone, save for her dragon. Harry can certainly relate to the losses associated with the War. Harry/Heather if you squint.


**Halloween Roulette! I know, it's been terribly neglected. But here we are. Harry Potter/How To Train Your Dragon crossover.**

 **A prompt from my number one prompter. Harry/Heather, side order of dragons and Hogwarts.**

 **Now, it's no huge secret I dislike the 'exchange student' trope, but this one was interesting enough that I'll put that aside.**

 **The fic spans about one school year, but its hard to convey that in a one shot so do forgive me there.**

-HR-

"I gotta say. _Not_ the sort of dragon I'm familiar with."

Harry looked at the strange metallic-looking creature, which was only about the size of the _head_ of one Hungarian Horntail - that enormous beast he'd tackled in fourth year - with some trepidation. She - this dragon was a girl - cooed in a strange manner to the raven-haired girl touching her metallic skin.

"Me either. We never get to see the real old-breeds. All ours are less than a century old. A Razorwhip though... Merlin, I love my job."

Charlie Weasley slung an arm around Harry's shoulder in greeting, then continued up toward the charmed paddock space next to Hagrid's hut. Hogwarts had a new student - Heather Osvald. Originally home-schooled in deepest Scandinavia, a batch of Death Eaters had gone recruiting/kidnapping the rare dragon breeds and the people that cared for them.

Heather's family were killed, along with several others. Some were in hiding, some were on the run. Heather had opted for Hogwarts on the basis they would allow her dragon to come along.

Naturally, she was the centre of attention. Hogwarts was often crying out for exciting events, and a new student definitely counted. New student with _pet dragon_ \- double the excitement. Harry himself had a healthy dose of mistrust for firebreathing lizards himself.

Though... Windshear was no Hungarian Horntail. She was far more safely sized. Probably almost just as dangerous, judging by the lethal looking spikes of her tail and the rumour that Razorwhip dragons had poisonous tears.

Professor McGonogall swished past the crowded schoolchildren, indicating the dragon and her... Harry couldn't be sure but he thought he heard someone say she was a _rider._

"While I expect many of you will be tempted, this is your first and only warning. The area around the dragon is charmed, _nobody_ is to get near this creature without permission and anybody caught trying will be serving a minumum of a months detention. With Professor Umbridge."

Since the pink monster was known to serve cruel detentions, and her fear of the dragon keeping her away, that was no minor threat. Several students left quickly, not daring to risk such a thing. Harry and Hermione hung back, using the cover of talking to Hagrid. The half-giant man was obviously lovestruck, being such a huge fan of dragons and as such, being entrusted with the care of the dragon.

"Look a'her, ain't she beautiful?"

"In a weird, spiky, totally could kill you kinda way... that's sorta your thing though Hagrid I guess."

"Marvellous creatures!"

Chuckling, Harry watched the variations of Heather around people versus her dragon. She was shy, awkward, constantly vigilant of those around her. Understandable for one as traumatised as her. Her dragon soothed her tension, shoulders falling lax and a smile on her face.

"Miss Osvald? It's time to go in now."

Heather frowned, but turned and cooed to her dragon with a gentle stroke to her metallic head.

"It's ok Windshear. This nice man will take care of you. Don't bite."

Harry doubted Hagrid would struggle to befriend Windshear in the slightest. He would probably have to be forcibly removed from the dragons enclosure for mealtimes and sleep. Not to mention classes.

"Hey, what am I? Expert dragon handler here!"

"Last I heard, you aren't permanent. Windshear likes consistency."

Charlie pouted, put out by the insinuation. He was probably as excited as Hagrid about the dragon, but his assignment was only temporary - ensuring that Windshear could survive in the new climate, had no allergies to local plant or animal life. Still, Harry liked the older Weasley brother. Charlie was laid back, relaxed and cheery.

"Miss Osvald, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They will happily escort you to the Gryffindor common room, and their extra-curricular activities make them uniquely equipped to explain Hogwarts layout to you. If you have any questions, Miss Granger is a veritable fountain of information."

Harry and Hermione both nodded as though McGonogall had pre-arranged the assignment, happy to be friendly to the newcomer. Merlin knew they knew what it was like to suffer unwanted attentions. Hermione, the consummate prefect and chatterbox, stepped forward to the slightly nervous Heather. To Harry's surprise, Heather spoke before Hermione got a chance.

"That's a lot of H names. Is that a Hogwarts thing?"

Harry found himself chuckling.

"Nope. I mean there's a Horatio in Ravenclaw... I guess we could start a club but we might have to invite every Hufflepuff on principle."

Heather actually cracked her first smile not directed at her dragon, small as it was.

"Don't forget the Grey Lady. She was Helena Ravenclaw."

Hermione added, having noticed Heather's smile too and encouraging it.

"Helga Hufflepuff."

"I had a friend, Hiccup Haddock. He and his dragon managed to escape, they are hiding in a big sanctuary. No human would be able to breach it, it would be suicide."

The tone dropped somewhat, but Harry gave the girl his best reassuring smile.

"When this war is over, you'll be able to find him and invite him to the club."

"You sound awful sure about that Mister Potter."

"I am."

There was no real question; not when Harry was who Voldemort was after. Not when he knew it was his job to eventually stop that madman.

"I'll hold you to it. Shall we go in? Only Windshear is going to keep trying to reach me until I'm out of her sight line."

They eventually headed in - with teachers still watching the dragon enclosure just in case anyone tried their luck - and took Heather up to Gryffindor tower.

"You'll be in the girls dorm with Hermione, so you won't be alone against Lavender Brown."

Hermione snorted, then composed herself quickly as if daring anyone to question her manners and politeness.

"Is she some kind of super witch?"

"No. Just an incorrigible gossip."

Heather's eyes widened at the seemingly endless winding staircases, moving and shifting and surrounded by hundreds of talking, moving portraits. Magic may be in her blood, but she had clearly never been in a magical academy like Hogwarts before.

Hermiome took her to the girls dorm, and Harry was swarmed by students anxious to know about the newcomer.

"What's she like?"

"When can we see her dragon properly?"

"Reckon we could fly it? Extreme Quidditch!"

"I'm totally gonna fly it."

Harry eventually had to talk over the increasingly inaudible nonsense overlapping each other as everyone spoke at once.

"Guys, she lost her family. The last thing she needs is to be harassed, and she especially doesn't need people trying to mess with the only thing she has left. That dragon."

He and Hermione took it as personal duty to keep everyone off Heather's case, and were mostly successful in that venture. The Weasley twins helped out once they saw Heather was cool, threatening any who tried to bug her with being test subjects for their new line of pranks.

One had to be pretty determined to risk irritating Fred and George.

Heather slowly began to come out of her shell over the next few weeks, at least with Harry and Hermione. While Hermione was on prefect patrols, Harry and Heather were in the library catching up on homework. They discovered much in common with each other - neither knew their biological parents, neither had known of magic until they were eleven. Both had suffered great loss in the war between Dark and Light.

And they both _really_ loved flying.

Hermione even joked they could be long lost siblings, with their matching black hair and green eyes. Of course, since Heather was taller than Harry by a couple of inches, she clearly wasn't his sister. He didn't hold it against her - Harry was just about average height, Heather was tall.

"I wish I could see them again."

"Who?"

Heather drummed her quill against her parchment, twiddling the feather.

"My parents."

Harry finished a line on his essay, then had a sudden eureka moment that Hermione would probably hex him for later.

"I know how you can."

Heather looked up at him, utterly confused.

"How?"

"After we come up from seeing Windshear tonight, stay in the common room. I'll explain, I promise."

Bemused, Heather agreed.

Harry, Heather and Hermione spent about an hour that evening with the dragon - so far, the worst incident with Windshear was her tail accidentally slicing through a fence. Repaired with a simple spell, the dragon was safe again. Used to their scents and presence thanks to being friends with Heather, Windshear was now comfortable enough to let Harry or Hermione touch her. Even closed her eyes and warbled happily.

"Who's my good girl? Harry here brought you more sea slugs."

It was a _little_ gross, but then Hedwig brought Harry dead mice sometimes. Pets were strange things, but absolutely essential. Windshear gently accepted the slimy creatures, then bumped her head against Harry's shoulder. Smiling, Harry stroked her metal scales the way Heather taught him to avoid having his hands stripped of flesh.

"I gotta admit, I like this species much better than a Hungarian Horntail."

Harry's shoulder tingled in memory of the injury sustained the previous year even though the cut itself was long healed, not so much as a scar left behind.

"Yeah, where I grew up we didn't get many species that were huge. I mean there's Titan Wing and Leviathan dragons, but those are special cases. And most live in packs, groups. The new, big breeds your friend Charlie knows are mostly solitary nesters."

As they left, protections and charms back in place for Windshear to sleep peacefully, Harry could feel Heather's eyes on him, curious about the secret of that evenings plans. However, she waited patiently for Hermione to head up to bed, insisting she had reading to finish and the common room was empty.

Harry stole upstairs for his Invisibility Cloak, wrapping it around himself and creeping down to the common room with nobody able to see him. Heather heard his footsteps, looked up in confusion until he dropped the hood to reveal his face.

"Floating head. Interesting look."

It was good he'd told her about the Cloak, else she might have been concerned.

"Come on. Get in."

Looking unsure but complying, Heather slipped beneath the opened Cloak until both were invisible to all around. It was a lot easier to do this sort of thing in First Year, Harry mused as they shuffled along empty hallways and dodged the odd teacher and prefect out and about that night on the staircase.

Third floor. Harry still remembered running in to the room to hide from Filch, then deciding Filch was a preferable option to massive three-headed dog. The lock was no longer on, door creaking open to let them in to the trapdoor room. Heather was looking well and truly baffled as Harry took off the Cloak and folded it up, tucked it into his jumper pocket before opening the trap door.

"When I said I wanted to see my parents, I didn't mean in the afterlife."

"Trust me?"

Heather only hesitated for a second before nodding. Harry cast a cushioning charm down toward the end, unsure if the Devil's Snare was still there and alive to reduce the impact. Shuffling over the edge more, he dropped. Lucky he cast the charm - the plant was gone. Despite it trying to kill him, Harry sincerely hoped the Devil's Snare hadn't just been left to die down there.

Remembering to move so she didn't land on his head, Harry rollef aside in time for Heather to land next to him with a quiet 'oof' sound. Cancelling the little air pocket holding them up, they stood. Heather lit her wand with a quickly murmured _Lumos,_ looking around the damp, empty room.

"Ok. Really trying to trust you now."

Harry would feel extra silly if this didn't pan out, but he was confident enough. Turning Heather so her wandlight fell upon the door, he began leading her through the eerily empty obstacle course he had tackled at the tender age of eleven. The key room was empty save for three battered old brooms, the door still covered in marks from where flying keys had hurled themselves at it in a bid to stop Harry getting through.

The chess board was still there, the huge, living pieces long gone to be replaced by the smaller versions that had been transfigured. It was less terrifying when they weren't holding weapons big enough to slice clean through Harry like a birthday cake. He kept up a running commentary to Heather about the obstacles themselves, chuckling when she asked why he came back for Second Year if First was so damn dangerous.

"Great Odin's ghost, what is that _smell?_ It's worse than a Viking after a long weekends partying."

"That would be mountain troll. Thankfully that guys been removed too. Which leaves..."

Harry closed his eyes and hoped no huge flames appeared, blocking their way in and out. There was no Hermione to save Harry from his lack of logical thinking. Cracking open one eye hesitantly, he was relieved to see no flames even as they crossed the room toward the final doorway.

"This next room is where I was very nearly killed by my old Defence teacher. He _was_ possessed by Voldemort at the time."

It was probably a good thing they were out of rooms to go through. Heather probably couldn't take much more shock, and Harry had the biggest surprise of all to show her... hopefully. Taking a few steps down the chipped, battered old stone stairs, he saw what they had come looking for.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

"A mirror?"

"It's no ordinary mirror Heather."

Harry had been bracing himself since he first hatched the plan. He still wasn't quite prepared for seeing his parents faces again. The photo album he had was amazing, but it wasn't quite the same. Especially when he looked behind his parents, saw the rest of his ancestors with their messy hair and knobbly knees, green eyes and glasses and the same shaped ears.

"What's the inscription say? I don't recognise the language."

"Read it backwards. This is the Mirror of Erised."

He watched as Heather tried to mouth the nonsense words, though realisation dawned quickly as soon as she recognised "wohsi" as "I show" and "Erised" as "desire".

"So, this shows us... what we desire?"

"It knows what your hearts true desire is. Even if you don't. But if you truly want to see your parents, this is how to do it."

Harry took one last hungry look at his parents, then stepped aside to let Heather take position in front of the magical mirror. The effect was instantaneous, her whole face changing and a hand reaching out to the glass. Touching it. Thinking how much she would like to fall through and join them.

"I see... I don't know them. But I know who they are."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are there. My... my adoptive parents. But these other people are there too. They kinda look like me."

"Your biological parents?"

Heather nodded, emerald eyes flooding with tears that she allowed to spill over with no attempt to conceal them. Harry had been raised by people who barely made the effort to keep him alive, but Heather's adoptive parents had clearly loved and cared for her. From what Harry understood, she didn't know how she came to her parents - it hadn't been a conventional adoption as there was no agency attached.

Harry felt unsure as he watched. Did he hug her? Offer comfort? Leave her be? Harry was singularly inexperienced in women. Hermione didn't count. They had been best friends since they were eleven. Harry knew her better than any other girl.

"Is this... is that what they really look like? I have no idea."

Remembering Dumbledore said the Mirror gave "neither knowledge, nor truth", Harry still knew in his gut that that was what his family looked like.

"Well I saw my parents in that Mirror before I saw their photos. It was definitely what _they_ looked like."

That was all the confirmation Heather needed apparently. She turned back to the Mirror, utterly transfixed. Her rapturous gaze absorbed everything over and over, eyes never stayed in one place too long as she tried to _see_ it all.

Loathe as he was to stop her enjoying it, Harry knew what the Mirror could do. And it was getting very late.

"We have to go now. It's gone midnight."

"But-"

"Heather, come on."

She scowled, resistant. Harry sighed, knowing he had crept back to the Mirror more than once to see his parents.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."

Quoting Dumbledore made him feel strange, suddenly philosophical.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means... would your parents want you to waste away looking at them in this Mirror, or would they want you to live your life?"

Heather looked back and forth between him and the Mirror, heaved a great sigh and cast one last, longing glance at the Mirror of Erised before taking a step away so the glass turned blank again.

"Can we come back sometime?"

"Yeah. But you can't get hooked on it, you didn't survive just to waste away like Narcissus."

"Isn't that a plant?"

Harry gently nudged her away more, waiting until the door to the Mirror chamber was closed behind them and they were back in the Potions room.

"Named after a vain guy. He uh, found himself so beautiful he fell in love with his reflection. Stared at it til he died."

"How do you know that?"

Harry grinned.

"Draco's mother is called Narcissa. I was curious about the name root."

"Oh. I would have figured she was named for the flower not the vanity. But then I don't know her."

Harry couldn't help chuckling as he remembered first meeting Narcissa Malfoy. And the second time. And third. The woman took a while to warm to her sons friends.

"A little of both. Can you ride a broom?"

"Is it like riding a dragon?"

"Hold on with your knees, lean forward to go faster?"

Heather nodded.

"I'll manage."

They grabbed brooms and flew up to exit the trapdoor - Heather was an accomplished flier to make the none-too-wide tunnel. Harry tossed the broom back down, Heather following suit. Wouldn't do to leave a massive sign they had come out of there. Closing the trapdoor, Harry hoped nobody checked the dislodged dust.

 _You can put back anything but dust. Dust is eloquent._

Harry couldn't think why that quote stuck in his mind or where he heard it, but it was appropriate.

After that night, something infinitesimal shifted, changed. They had shared something deep and private that few could understand. With Hermione dating Draco and them both being prefects with a lot to do, Harry and Heather were left alone more often. It made natural sense they would grow closer over the coming months.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

They were up in the Astronomy Tower, staring up at the sky for their Astronomy OWL. Heather wasn't looking up - her telescope was pointed down at the ground. She peered round to check the vigilant examiners weren't behind them, then continued whispering to him.

"Look down there, tell me if I'm being paranoid but I think I see people."

Harry tipped his scope downward, spying that Heather was quite right. He couldn't recognise the people from up there, but there was no reason for a group of adults - or students - to be roaming the grounds at that time. Footsteps came to a stop behind him and Harry quickly scribbled something down on his chart, Heather doing the same next to him as they were watched. Once the examiner continued on, both made to look out through the scopes again.

A high pitched shriek filled the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Windshear!"

Heather bolted instantly, and Harry didn't hesitate before following her. Teachers shouted behind them but they paid it no mind.

"Heather! Wait."

"Harry, my dragon is in-"

"I know! Shortcut!"

Harry pushed aside a tapestry, pointing to the hidden tunnel behind it. Heather practically flew into it, barely waiting for Harry to guide her the right way as they hurried down, down, _down._ The front door might be guarded, but the side exit toward the flying pitch wasn't. They made it to where there was a group surrounding Windshear were, flashes of light and bursts of white fire indicating a fight as they got down to Hagrid's hut.

Of _all_ the times Hagrid wasn't home at midnight. Merlin knew where he was. The Forbidden Forest was likely, but unhelpful.

As they got close enough the suspicious group transpired to be a bunch of third years. Harry spotted three sets of house colours. Only the lions had been smart enough not to threaten a powerful creature in the dark. Attacking her while she was sleeping.

Seven students were stunned and petrified before any adults caught up to them, and Heather was tending her injured dragon. Unfortunately, one of those adults was _Umbridge._

"I told you this animal was dangerous!"

"How? They attacked Windshear while she was sleeping, and none of them are hurt! But Windshear is."

Umbridge scowled and opened her mouth, but thankfully she was cut off by McGonogall.

"As their Head of House, I will be dealing with these two students. The rest of you will be serving detention with me, effective tomorrow evening. Yes Mr Smith, that means you'll miss Quidditch training. Mr Potter, please lift your spells."

Harry cancelled the spells and moved to help Heather finish patching up her dragon - he had learnt alot about Razorwhip dragons over the last few months. Windshear was a little jumpy, but when she recognised Harry's scent her head bowed agreeably.

"That's it. Good girl. Me and Harry are gonna take care of you ok?"

"You got it. Those idiots won't be trying again any time soon. Not once McGonogall is done with them."

Grabbing the bucket of sea slugs, Harry fed the dragon and smiled as she cooed gratefully. He didn't fancy tangling with a Hungarian Horntail again anytime soon, but these smaller breeds weren't so bad.

"Hey Harry... want to fly when they go in?"

"I woulda thought you would want to stay with her."

Heather laughed, stroking over freshly healed scales.

"I meant _on_ Windshear. She's not badly injured and a flight will calm us both down. You're welcome to come too."

Harry wavered, but the itch to fly was almost overpowering.

"Promise I won't fall off?"

"So long as you don't do anything stupid."

McGonogall insisted that Hagrid escort them to the school after he returned from tending to a newly birthed Thestral, which explained where he was, but she could clearly see Heather wasn't leaving Windshear alone anytime soon. Once the deputy head was far enough away, Heather headed into Windshear's little magically created cave, coming out with her dragons saddle.

Within a few minutes, Windshear had her saddle on and Heather climbed up with ease. She held her hand out to help Harry up. As he took it, Harry noticed how warm her hand was. How his own tingled when they clasped tight. Clambering up on the dragons saddle, Harry realised he had nowhere to hold on to. Heather had handlebars.

"I uh... I'm gonna have to hold on to you."

"I know. Just watch where you put your hands."

Harry wondered if he liked holding Heather a little too much. If it felt just a little too right. He slid his arms around her waist and laced his hands together to ensure he didn't actually risk accidental touching. Heather had a _lot_ of hair, and that was painfully evident when Harry couldn't see straight ahead with her height advantage and thick ebony locks.

Still, he could look around.

"Windshear, up girl!"

The dragon took off with her wide, shiny wings. The night air was cool and brisk, the sky was navy ink painted with stars, and the steady wing beats barely jostled the riders. Heather was laughing happily to herself, the dragon warbling happily as she sped across the lake, circling and looping and diving and Harry was as exhilarated flying on a dragon as he was upon a broom.

"This is amazing!"

"I know right! Check this out!"

Some kind of crazy speed trick with a tail flip and a dive close enough to make a space in the water without them getting wet had Harry so giddy with excitement he could barely stay on the dragon, but he managed and they kept going. It wasn't unlike flying Buckbeak to save Sirius, minus the imminent threats of death, Dementors and possibly being arrested. Plus the Time Turner and a werewolf and more Dementors...

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

The two were resting, sat on the ground while Windshear ate and drank. Harry was still coming down off the ecstasy and adrenaline from the flight. He wondered if Heather would enjoy a race between dragon and Firebolt some time

"I went back to the Mirror. Well actually I've been once or twice..."

Harry sat up properly, turning to look at Heather fully.

"Without me?"

"I wanted to prove that I could come away by myself. And I didn't want to get you in trouble if I got caught, since you've been in enough trouble with Umbridge lately."

Any irritation quickly faded, leaving Harry curious about why the girl brought it up.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Heather shook her head.

"The last time... I didn't see my parents. The Mirror changed."

Harry could relate - he got the Stone from the Mirror. Suddenly confused what Heather could have seen, Harry straightened up further.

"What did it show you? Was it the Phil-"

Heather cut him off, though her words were soft spoken.

"It was... it was you."

-HR-

 **Depending if I can find the vibe for a second chapter, there's a chance this might become a two shot with an M rating.**

 **Unsure for now. This gave me a lot of trouble and I'm struggling to envision the second part. Well, that's the fun of Halloween Roulette. It was always meant to be a challenge.**


End file.
